


Christmas Eve

by InCaseItHasBeenBlocked



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked/pseuds/InCaseItHasBeenBlocked
Summary: 磊嘉无剧情纯🚗你好好吃文学自行避雷看了就别骂
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	Christmas Eve

赵磊跑完今天的拍摄行程到家已经是半夜。刚推开卧室的门就被一双手拉进了房间。旅行袋“啪”的一声掉在地上也来不及管，整个人就被焉栩嘉按在门板上亲。  
和十七岁被赵磊压在床上只会张着嘴不得章法的回应不同，成年后的焉栩嘉吻技好了许多。他用自己软而温热的嘴唇轻碰了碰赵磊的嘴唇，接着又含着赵磊的下唇用舌头轻轻舔舐，再慢慢伸出舌头撬开赵磊的齿关，在赵磊的口腔里顶弄。  
焉栩嘉自己点的火，自己却先受不住，呼吸变的重而急促，一不小心从嗓子里滑出了一声呜咽。赵磊趁机反客为主的衔住他的唇珠，伸手往焉栩嘉的下身摸了摸，笑道，“嘉嘉今天怎么这么着急？”  
焉栩嘉不说话，张开嘴邀请赵磊的舌头往里面来。赵磊把焉栩嘉往怀里使劲儿送了送，两只手在少年的后背上游走，又滑到腰窝，隔着睡衣在焉栩嘉的腰窝里划着圈。焉栩嘉“唔”的轻哼了一声表示舒服。赵磊放开焉栩嘉的嘴唇，伸手捏了一把焉栩嘉的肉屁股，说“我先去洗个澡”。  
焉栩嘉被赵磊亲得浑身发软，贴在赵磊身上不肯走。“不洗也可以”他把脸埋在赵磊侧颈轻飘飘的说。  
“可以什么？“赵磊突然想调侃一下眼前的小孩。  
焉栩嘉半天不吭声，双手拉着赵磊外套的下摆。又把脸往深处钻了钻，闷声说“可以操我”。  
赵磊被焉栩嘉这句突如其来的荤话彻底点燃。他对着焉栩嘉的耳朵吹气，“嘉嘉，去床上”。

赵磊双手撑在焉栩嘉身侧，低头用牙齿啃咬焉栩嘉的嘴唇。湿热的吻从唇畔亲到耳侧。赵磊用舌尖舔了舔颜栩嘉的耳垂，身下的人轻轻发颤——这是颜栩嘉的敏感点。赵磊手口并用，一边含着焉栩嘉的耳垂不放，一只手从焉栩嘉的睡衣下摆伸进去，指尖轻捻着焉栩嘉的乳头。焉栩嘉被挑拨的口干舌燥，他张着嘴，想条渴求水源的鱼，歪过头来想找赵磊的嘴唇。赵磊故意撇开脑袋，把焉栩嘉从睡衣里剥了出来，又整个人伏在焉栩嘉身上，埋头舔吮着焉栩嘉的侧颈上的两颗小痣。再一路向下流连，像标记自己的领地一般的，在焉栩嘉的锁骨腰侧和下腹上搞出深深浅浅的印子。焉栩嘉颤抖个不停，嘴里发出细碎的呻吟“磊，赵磊”。  
赵磊抬头，轻笑道“怎么啦？”又像饥饿的猛兽一样的攀上来，狡黠发问“嘉嘉等不及了嘛？”焉栩嘉捂着脸点头。他顺手扯掉了焉栩嘉的睡裤，完全勃起的性器的形状一览无余。赵磊撑开焉栩嘉的大腿根，手指在他的会阴处使劲儿顶了顶，内裤包裹龟头的地方立刻出了些水痕。赵磊在焉栩嘉耳边试探，“嘉嘉，要不要坐上来试试？”  
焉栩嘉早就被情潮淹没，此刻他像一个被傀儡师操纵的人偶一般被赵磊的话牵引。他跪起身子帮赵磊退下身上的牛仔裤，又光着身子分开两条白皙修长的腿跨坐在赵磊身上。他用自己的臀肉夹住赵磊勃起的阴茎慢慢的前后摩擦。粗大的性器磨过他的后庭，模拟交合的快感让他爽得浑身直哆嗦。赵磊伸手过来帮焉栩嘉上下套弄，前后夹击下他很快缴械投降，射精的瞬间浑身的力气也被抽空，没了骨头一样软着身子趴在了赵磊的身上。  
赵磊把焉栩嘉翻了个面儿，又揽着他的腰把人从床上捞起来。就着焉栩嘉自己流出来的水帮他做扩张。手指伸进去的时候焉栩嘉条件反射的绞紧了内壁，赵磊被夹的头皮发麻，恨不得马上提着枪顶进去。但他终究不舍得。他一面弓起背啄吻着焉栩嘉的后颈和肩胛骨，一面手指在甬道的小突起上画圈。不一会儿，就听到了羞耻的水声。赵磊直起身子，握着自己硬的发烫的性器抵着焉去嘉的后穴，就着淫水把阴茎一寸一寸的钉了进去，感受到温热的肠壁紧紧地包裹过来，赵磊理智的神经被彻底割断。他一下一下的用力挺动，每一下都刺向更深处，龟头碾过焉栩嘉那团敏感的软肉，让他爽得直讲胡话，“赵磊，我要，要化掉了”。赵磊一手把着焉栩嘉的腰顶撞，一手握着焉栩嘉的脖颈，也不管焉栩嘉被操的满脸通红快要断气了一般，捏着焉栩嘉的下巴又亲了上去。焉栩嘉抖动着身体又射了一次，喘息都被赵磊缄封在了亲吻里。唇齿纠缠间焉栩嘉从喉咙里漏出一声“哥哥”，赵磊觉得眼前一道白，悉数交代在了焉栩嘉身体里。

事毕，两人头靠着头躺在卧室狭窄的床上喘气。赵磊侧过脸又重新问焉栩嘉，“今天怎么这么急？”  
焉栩嘉闭着眼，满足的说，“我十八岁的第一个平安夜，要过的难忘一点。”  
赵磊笑，“别扯理由，我看你就是馋我的身子”。

fin.


End file.
